1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of equipment racks, and more particularly to the field of component support provided by such racks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Racks, frames, cabinets and the like (referred to generally herein as “racks”) support computer and other electronic equipment and doors and panels (referred to generally herein as “components”). The racks and the components are mutually sized to accommodate placement of the components within the racks. Racks can include vertical members generally spaced a selected standardized distance from one another and cross-members extending between the vertical members. Both the vertical members and the cross-members can have attachment points where the components are secured. These attachment points can include holes to receive bolts, which may be used along with nuts for securing the components.
The racks are typically positioned so that a side of the rack (referred to generally herein as the “backside”) is either against a wall of a room or against the backside of another rack. The side of a subject rack (referred to generally herein as the “front side”) opposite its backside can provide access to the components supported by the rack since the front side of the rack generally faces outward into a room away from a wall or another rack that is adjacent to the subject rack. The components can include patch panels extending between the vertical members along the front side of the racks. These patch panels can have slots and other openings for mounting of patch blocks supporting multiple connectors and other items for access from the front side of the racks. The panels are generally securely fastened to the vertical members, and the patch blocks or individual connectors or other devices are securely fastened to the panels
Unfortunately, the components can have features that cannot be accessed from the front side of the rack. These features may be accessed from the backside of the racks, which is troublesome unless the backside of the racks are easily accessible. However, if the racks are positioned so that their backsides are against a wall or against a backside of another rack, access to these components features can be problematic.